


The Priam Collection

by uncles_sister_pikes



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, If this gets enough attention I'll transfer my drawings/ramblings/ideas that include him, Transferred from Tumblr, transferred from FF.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncles_sister_pikes/pseuds/uncles_sister_pikes
Summary: To give Priam more content here on AO3, I'm transferring some of my works over!





	1. Restless

Priam finished one of the longest days he'd ever experienced since joining the Shepherds and he was plain exhausted. It seemed like once Vaike had finished dueling with him, everyone else wanted a piece of the action. He loves a good challenge, sure, but even the Radiant Descendant can grow tired. He's only human, after all. And all he wanted now was a nice, long rest.

He moved as if he were a Risen, feet dragging on the ground at a begrudgingly slow pace and back hunched over to the point where his arms dangled, back to the tent that he and Robin shared. When he parted the pale tent flaps, the first thing to be seen was his wife sitting comfortably reading a book with the green blanket of the cot covering her legs. She looked over to him, but then returned to her business after giving him a warm smile. He removed his blue and white armor chest piece, dark blue arm shield, white shin guards, brown boots, and eventually his black headband, casting all of them aside on the floor as his bangs finally splashed onto his forehead. He'll pick them up later, he thought.

Neither the ash-blue haired man nor the bright-white haired woman made so much as a peep as he moved closer. That is, until, Priam decided to pull Robin out of her comfortable reading spot momentarily. He held her like how a knight would hold a now saved damsel in distress. She was surprised by this action, but she wasn't angry. Then, he positioned himself on the cot to where Robin's back was now lying on his chest, his head now fully cushioned by a soft pillow.

"You know, I could've scooted over to give you room," the woman quietly chuckled.

"I wanted to cuddle…" the bigger man replied, the sense of exhaustion fairly understood in his tone.

Robin gave a faint smile, to which she then nuzzled her head between his shoulder space, getting back to where she last left off.

Priam wrapped his arms around her waist only a few moments later.

"Whatcha reading?" His tone was playful, despite how tired he was.

"Just a tactics book," she said.

Priam frowned.

"We're not even in battle."

"I know, but it's good to brush up every now and then. Plus, it's fun to recreate certain moments in my head."

"If you say so…"

Priam lulled himself deeper and deeper into sleep's embrace, eyes getting heavier and the grip on his wife growing weaker. If only that weren't the case.

He sensed movement, realizing that the warmth residing on his stomach was now fading. Although he regretted it, he opened his eyes to see Robin slowly releasing herself from his grasp. Just as she was about to be home free, he reestablished what he had done previously.

"What're you doing…?" He groaned, similar to a child's whine.

Robin chuckled slightly.

"I was only getting another book for me to read," she assured, giving her husband a small peck on his neck. "Don't worry, I'd come back. I mean, the bookshelf's right over there."

Indeed, it was. The tall, chestnut-colored wooden rectangle was only a walking distance away thanks to Robin's constant persuasion to Lord Chrom. It was neatly decorated with books of all shapes, sizes, and different colored spines.

Priam didn't care, though. He groaned, carrying his wife as he did before as he climbed out of the cot.

"Priam, you don't have to do this," Robin laughed, resting her arms across his broad shoulders. "I can walk over there just fine."

He grunted in response to that. If his wife was going to spoil him with kindness, the least he could do was spoil her in return, even though he ached for slumber.

"Alright, which books do you want?" The man yawned as he faced the humble shelves.

"Priam…" The woman began.

"Not hearing it. Hurry up so I can go to sleep soon."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"…Please," Priam added.

Robin attempted to reach out for a book she wanted, but Priam simply repositioned her into one of his arms instead of two and gently pulled her wrist down.

"I'm not tired enough to get it myself," he pouted. He then grabbed the book she pointed at and placed it on her flat stomach, acting as if she were some kind of book cradle.

_Oh, you silly man_ , Robin thought to herself.

"I don't want you to wear yourself out more. You're tired enough as is," she sighed aloud.

_Damn, why must she always point out my weaknesses like that_ , thought Priam.

"So what else?" He immediately changed the subject.

Robin only smirked, pointing to two more spines: one on the top shelf, and one on the shelf just below Priam's torso. She didn't want to read those ones, but she wanted to see how Priam would obtain them with only one free hand. The man was as tall as the bookshelf itself, so obtaining the one on top was no major hassle. The one beneath him, though, now that would be a challenge.

"Really?" He groaned.

She nodded, to which he groaned once more.

Slowly did he bend his knees, making sure his back was still straight and that Robin was still in his arm, descending to the designated near-bottom shelf. At last, he reached his destination and obtained the requested tome. Now he could get finally rest peacefully…

He returned his wife and himself back to the cot's sweet embrace of warmth, her head now resting on his pectorals as the rest of her body aligned against his. In this brief moment, he brushed his fingers through her snow-like hair, pulling her closer until he pressed his lips up against her forehead.

"Come to think of it, I'm pretty tired, too," Robin admitted. Her cheeks were sprinkled with pink as she smiled into her husband's shirt.

"So I got those books for nothing?" Priam mumbled, sleep nearly washing over.

"Well, maybe when I wake up, I'll read them."

"Gods, you're crazy."

He wrapped his arm around her waist as he finally closed his eyes.

"What if I'm thirsty?" Robin suddenly asked.

"Swallow your spit," Priam replied bluntly.

It was bad enough that he had to walk over to the bookshelf, but there was no way in hell that he was going to walk all that distance for water after all that!


	2. Birthday Present for Lunarlapin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robin schemes to have Priam talk with her more

“Here we go,” Priam grunted as he placed his young son, Morgan, into his crib. “Let’s see…what bedtime story shall I tell you today?”

Morgan had yet to memorize any of the stories his father told him, but his young mind still liked the comforting background noise as he fell asleep.

“Ah, I’ve got it. I was at the tender age of twelve when I had been assigned my first test of becoming a Hero: wrestling a ferocious bear!”

_HE DID **WHAT**  NOW!?_

Robin didn’t mean to eavesdrop on her husband putting their son to sleep, but the moment she heard that she immediately darted to the closest wall to listen more on this.

“See these scars, little one? These are the proof that I have from that ‘bout.”

Robin peeked over the corner to see that he was pointing to the three distinct claw marks he had on his forehead, usually covered by his black bandanna, and then ducked back into hiding.

_Why didn’t he tell me he did something that cool?!_ Robin thought.  _I’m his **wife** , he should tell me mostly everything!_

Now that she thought about it, he was still rather shy even though they’ve been married for quite some time now. At least, to her mostly. Sure, Priam would still have his quiet moments around the other Shepherds, but he’d go into long, eloquent stories whenever he got his chance with them.

The only real ones he told her related to their sword training back when they were still warming up to each other.

It was then that a bizarre yet maniacal idea popped into the tactician’s mind.

_Let’s see if Cherche’s available soon…_

* * *

“Robin, I’m home,” Priam announced as he placed his training equipment in the dedicated area.

Robin ran as fast as she could to him with a panicked look on her face.

“OH PRIAM, THANK THE GODS YOU’RE HOME!” She panted, desperately clinging onto her husband’s broad shoulders.

“W-what is it? What’s wrong? Is Morgan okay?!”

“There’s a ferocious bear on its way to eat us!” Robin turned, and then hid behind Priam. “THERE, THERE IT IS!”

Indeed, a gigantic, ferocious bear stood right there in front of the two. …Well, crawled and sat instead of stood. And adorable more than ferocious. Tiny would also better fit this description.

“…Robin, what is this?” Priam deadpanned.

“The ferocious bear I told you about! IT’S GOING TO ATTACK US!” Robin laughed as she went to pick up her young son.

Thankfully, Cherche was in fact available to help knit the adorable bear onesie Morgan now adorned.

“I think you forgot the difference between human babies and adult bears, dear.”

Robin then handed Morgan to her husband.

“Ah, I guess not all of us are experts on bears like you are.”

Priam blinked, not noticing his son tugging on his hair.

“…You overheard that?”                          

Robin nodded, and then huffed.

“Frankly, I’m hurt you wouldn’t tell me you did something like that, so I thought I could get it out of you with Morgan’s cuteness.”

“Robin, I’m so sorry, I thought…”

“Thought what?”

The two adults were silent, but Morgan decided to do some babbling as he tried eating his own fist. Here, Priam decided to put him down on his designated blanket area.

“I thought you’d be too much of a worrywart and scold me for every ‘reckless’ act I’ve committed in the past.”

“Aw, Priam, that’s not it at all! Sure, if you charged in headstrong with no plan or defense mechanism whatsoever, I’d be concerned, but I know you better than that! You’re one of the most well-thought and strongest men I’ve ever known!” 

Robin IS the woman whose strategies sometimes involved setting nearly an entire fleet and ocean on fire, after all.

Priam blushed.

“What, only one of them?”

Robin laughed, and then pressed a small peck on the tip of her beloved’s nose.

“Well, if it helps, I think you’re the epitome of badass.”

She did love that he showed his softer side as their relationship developed, but the rugged charm initially won her over and she had yet to grow tired of it. Priam was also one heck of a storyteller. Some commented that he drabbled on and on, to the point that they would tune out in the middle of his epics, but Robin couldn’t get enough of how passionate he could be.

“I…well, thank you,” Priam breathed. He then shook his head. “So, you really want to hear my stories?”

Robin rapidly nodded.

“You won’t tune out?”

“If I can listen to Frederick’s safety precautions, I sure as heck will stay tuned for your stories.”

Priam grinned. Gods, he felt so lucky to have this incredible woman as his own wife.

“Alright, I’ll tell you the bear wrestling story to start things off.”

“Ooh, tell me while I make us some hot cocoa, please!”


	3. Commission for Lunarlapin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's a modern AU inspired by the anime "After the Rainfall" but with my own additions

_It’s going to start raining this week, huh…_

Robin gave a gentle sigh and smiled at the idea. It had been a while since it last rained, so it could do the city some good. That, and the rain always had a calming feel to it that Robin couldn’t really describe with words.

More, a scene would play over and over again in her head.

* * *

Rain would start to fall gently, and Robin would carry her umbrella on her wrist as she would stuff her hands in her pockets and bundle up in her scarf. She would wear that cute beret she got while visiting a Rossinian boutique shop, and a nice pair of leggings that would match her boots. In this fantasy, she would imagine the world calming down from its hectic hobbies and creating a soothing image of streetlights and neon business signs being highlighted in contrast to the gray skies. This would be the kind of weather that would inspire writers to sit down and have a cup of coffee, and inspire others to appreciate the welcoming silence that would make the common person reflect. And at the end of this day, it would rain just a bit more. Robin would twirl her umbrella as she walked home, where a warm blanket on the couch would welcome her to drink some hot cocoa and read a good book.

If she were lonely, she would imagine heavier rains that would bring thunderclouds with it. She would rush home in this part of the fantasy, completely soaked and worried her power would go out. In this fantasy, there would be her significant other. The handsome fellow on the couch that would invite her to share the blanket, that would have a towel on the side to help her dry off, that would calm her every time she heard thunder boom. He would light candles when the power went out, and the two would talk for hours on end about everything and nothing before they would become too tired to talk.

Realistically, she knew that was the overused romance plots from television and books speaking for her. Rain always had this romantic appeal to her.

* * *

The bell chimed as Robin stepped inside the café.

“Welcome to Scales!” Sumia greeted.

“Hey, Sumia,” Robin smiled as she wove her way to the back.

Robin looked at her waitress attire in the mirror to make sure there were no surprise stains on her way here. It contained: a cute seafoam green, short sleeved blouse, a brown apron tied across her waist, a black pencil skirt with complimentary black leggings, and black slip-on platformer shoes.

“You know we have a back entrance for you to use, right?” One of the chefs, Stahl, teased.

“I know, but I feel more motivated to work when I’m greeted.”

Stahl merely rolled his eyes with a smile and went on finishing an omelet for table 3.

“Good thing you got here before rush hour started, Bubbles,” another waiter named Gaius sighed as he untied his robe. “I don’t think I’d be able to survive.”

“Oh, c’mon, you have Cordelia and Sumia to keep you company.”

“But they don’t like talking to meeeeeeee.”

Always a child, this one.

And so, another day of work commenced. Robin would switch between greeting, seating, and serving orders to customers alongside Sumia, Cordelia, and when he got off from his break, Gaius. When she had the chance, she would ask the chefs Stahl and Kellam to come up with ridiculous order names. It never worked, but it was nice and relevant small talk. And when she was about to leave for her break, she would glance outside to see if it started raining yet. Nothing yet, but it was starting to become gray.

A good sign, then.

Robin quietly thought to herself as she ate the lunch Kellam provided her. She never asked, and Kellam never insisted, but she had to admit his cooking was top-notch. Made even the worst of work days seem more than just bearable.

 _Gosh, even thinking about those bad days gives off a bad vibe…_  Robin thought to herself.

Once throwing away her napkins and leaving her dish in the dirty pile was done with, Robin returned to the work world.

Things seemed to be normal: Frederick would be sitting in his own corner reading the newspaper as he drank his coffee and eat a croissant before he went to work in the morning, Olivia would be working on her laptop and eating a sandwich at noon, and the kids from down the block would order as soon as they got off from school.

Something felt…off. Not threatening off, but more unexpected off.

Robin scanned the small café until she noticed him: a tall, bulky man donned in uniform. A decorated navy blue coat, white belt, lighter blue pants, fancy black shoes, white glove, and even a white hat uniform.

 _His hair’s too long for him to be in service now…_ Robin thought as she looked at the small ponytail he adorned. Her eyes then wandered to his face.  _…He does look handsome, though._

“Welcome to Scales,” she greeted.

The man politely bowed and thanked her before she showed him his table.

“You new here?” She asked.

He nodded with a smile.

“Reunion with my old faction,” he explained. “One of them recommended this café when I got here, and since I have a month or so to be here, I couldn’t let the opportunity pass.”

“Don’t you worry, we’ll make sure you feel right at home.” Robin smiled.

Robin couldn’t help but catch quick glances at this man after he finished placing his order. He fascinated her. Maybe it was the uniform talking, but he had a gentlemanly attitude that she really admired. He wasn’t as cold as Frederick, but he wasn’t as loud as the high schoolers. He kept to himself, but he wasn’t shy like Olivia. Another soft-spoken individual that would let his mind wander, but would keep himself grounded once his order and check would arrive.

Someone Robin could definitely relate to.

“He sure seems handsome, doesn’t he?” Sumia spoke.

Robin idly nodded, not really paying mind.

* * *

She insisted on serving him the day after, and the day after that, and the day after that. Of course, he wasn’t in his uniform the following days, but she could tell it was him from a mile away. She would still serve when she was needed most, but she would still catch glances of him and wave when he caught her eye. He would smile and nod back to her at those times. And the times when she did manage to serve him, they had more small talk after she would thank him for his service. It didn’t even feel like small talk, though. Not the way this man, later revealed to be named Priam when paying off his meals, spoke. Talking with him came as naturally as breathing, and she couldn’t help but be fascinated whenever he unwove a story about his units. It was times like these that she was glad her break time allowed her to sit with him.

“Oh, Robin, Libra wants to see you in his office,” Cordelia spoke to Robin after one break.

Oh no. People only went to Libra’s office when something terrible was about to happen.

She took in a deep breath to ease her nerves before she knocked on the door.

“Yes, come in,” the voice behind the door responded.

Robin opened the door to see her manager, Libra, at his desk reading papers and the like.

“You…wanted to see me, Sir?”

“Ah yes, Robin. Please, have a seat.”

Robin did as such, praying internally that she would at least be set on actual fire before being fired from this job itself.

“I couldn’t help but notice you chat more with one customer than you do others.”

Yep, this was it, this was what was going to ruin her.

“It’s inexcusable and inappropriate behavior, I know. I’ll make sure to correct myself from now on,” she apologized sincerely.

Libra looked over her for a bit.

“It doesn’t seem to be interfering with your work protocol, surprisingly. You still serve customers amiably and efficiently without so much as a complaint. All I ask is that you don’t make this customer feel singled out. The last thing we need is for other customers to feel like this one gets special treatment.”

Robin could have brought up he was a Veteran, but she didn’t want to risk losing her neck. She was smarter than that.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Very well, you’re excused.”

Robin lifted herself from her chair.

“Oh, and can you please lock up this evening?”

“Yes, Sir.”

* * *

“Oh no, did he make you put in your two weeks?” Gaius asked when he noticed the frown on Robin’s face.

Robin simply shook her head no.

“Ahh, I’m such an idiot,” she groaned. “I can’t believe I let myself get that distracted…”

“Crushes can do that to you, unfortunately,” Sumia sighed as she patted Robin’s back.

Crush… Crush.  _Crush_.

She did feel crushed that she now had to control herself from speaking with him, so that might explain it.

Of course, being the one assigned to lock up meant she was the last one in the café. She had to make sure to check everything before she was even allowed to leave. The profits were tallied and cleared out for the day, the supplies were stored away properly, the dishes were thoroughly cleaned, so on and so forth.

_I hope he isn’t cross with me…_

A small and cool drop gently touched her nose. And then her shoulders. And then her head.

The rain finally arrived after a week and a half, yet to Robin’s chagrin it was too dark out for her to really enjoy it. She obviously  _could_ , but she had work tomorrow as well.

Robin scratched at her wrist vacantly, hoping to grab her umbrella strap in the process. But alas, to no avail. The weatherman predicted that it would rain two days from now, and yet the rain finally arrived now. Probably to sympathize with and overdramatize Robin’s feelings.

She had to improvise, using her apron as a make-shift cover from the increasingly heavier rainfall. It was nowhere near pouring, thankfully, but just enough to bother her if she didn’t cover herself.

 _Would my dialogue with him even be considered flirting?_ Robin began to think again.  _I just think the guy’s really interesting to talk to. And that he’s handsome, but that doesn’t play into this. …Does it? Oh no, what if it does…?_

Drops of rain went from landing on Robin’s apron and soaking through to the rest of her to simply noise. She looked up to realize that someone was carrying an umbrella over her head, and then turned to see who was holding it.

“Are you all right, Miss?” The man asked gently.

Robin smiled.

“Now I am, thank you.”

Robin went on to explain Libra’s warning to Priam, to which Priam fully understood. Flirting in the military would’ve warranted quite the punishment, so he was thankful that her boss was kind enough to simply warn her. She joked that Libra made her lock up as an additional punishment.

“I don’t live too far from here,” she began to say. “If you want, you can come over for a cup of hot cocoa before you head out.”

“That sounds lovely, but I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he responded.

“You can take it on the go, then. My treat.”

“Are you certain?”

Robin nodded.

“Then lead the way, Miss Robin.”

She felt like skipping through the rain, much like she would when she had her own umbrella, but she didn’t want to accidentally leave Priam behind. Or get caught in the rain yet again. She couldn’t tell which one of those seemed worse at that point.

As Robin unlocked her apartment door, Priam closed his umbrella and left it near the one at the door. He breathed through his hands to help warm them up as Robin made her way to her small kitchen.

“Reports say it’s going to rain the entire week,” he sighed as he sat down on her couch.

“You think I can get away with walking home with you during that time, then?” She grinned cheekily.

Priam returned the grin back.

“Oh yeah, when are you heading back?”

“Next Tuesday. But we can message each other after and plan to meet when we both have the time.”

“I’d like that.”

She handed Priam his hot cocoa in a thermostat she had left over from work. One that she specifically labeled with her phone number and a “Find me online!” message. He looked a bit worried about this choice, not noticing the label.

“Don’t worry, I have plenty more in here,” she said to ease his worries.

“In that case, I’ll be off,” he sighed with relief. “Thank you once again.”

“Thank  _you_  for your service, Sir. And feel free to stop by whenever you have the chance!”

She noticed he left behind a napkin on her coffee table, probably as a make-shift coaster. But as she picked it up, she noticed writing on it.

_His phone number…!_


	4. Birthday Collage 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme this year was Disney!

Bottom left reads: I refuse to parody those


	5. For Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reviewer named Emily wanted the prompt of either Inigo or Owain asking Priam to date his daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm taking some headcanons from my main Awakening fic that I'm still writing on FF.net. First, M!Morgan is still around, but instead of F!Morgan, there are instead 2 twin girls: Cassandra and Helena. Not triplets, though. Second, Inigo is the son of Virion and that's why he tends to flirt a lot. 
> 
> And also about why that fic is on FF.net and not here on AO3: 1. I didn't know about AO3 4 years ago when I started it. 2. It's 90+ chapters and still going so transferring + editing would be a pain. 3. Folks would most likely be displeased with it and I've the confidence of a flower petal

Priam softly grunted as he started waking up. His eyes opened, and in front of him lay his beloved Robin still peacefully asleep. It’s always a natural phenomenon how calm a person can appear to be as they sleep. Free from worries of yesterday, free from stress that had yet to come. No furrow of the eyebrows, no down curl on chapped lips. Just messy bed hair covering a lovely face. Priam still couldn’t believe his luck.

He slowly sat up, and brushed some stray hair away from Robin’s forehead before he placed a kiss on it.

Quiet mornings like this were always Priam’s favorite time of day. There was no need to rush into things, yet the cool air helps waken even the sleepiest of people. No loud distractions because of this. The sun would have yet to rise, leaving the sky to still be in its cool mixture of blues and purples. Yet, when that time came, pinks and oranges would bring life to the world.

Always a magical time Priam never planned on missing, no matter how much his wife complained about her missing his warmth when she would wake up. He’d playfully tease her, but she’d retaliate by saying he went to bed before the moon barely rose.

Definitely worth it in Priam’s opinion.

* * *

 

As he rose, he went to check in on his future children: his eldest and only son, Morgan, who took more after his mother every day, and later the twins Cassandra and Helena. Cassandra was energetic and excitable, taking her bombastic personality from her father, while Helena was soft-spoken and peaceful at heart. A little sensitive but not as jittery as, say, Tharja’s daughter Noire.

First, he noticed Morgan hunched over his desk with a tome on insects open. Carefully, he returned Morgan to his bed so that his back wouldn’t ache too much. Then, when he went to check on the twins, he noticed Cassandra hanging upside down from her bedside with drool rolling down her cheek, and Helena huddling for warmth in gigantic fur that made her look more like a sleeping animal more than anything. Priam readjusted Cassandra and then went to cover Helena with her blanket.

And so, with his family safe and resting, Priam headed to a secluded area to begin his training.

* * *

 

At least, that was his plan. And he was making great progress when he heard noticed someone trying to get his attention.

“Er, good morning, Sir Priam!”

Priam halted in swinging the Ragnell to see Inigo wave awkwardly at him.

“Ah, Virion’s boy,” Priam huffed as he wiped sweat off his forehead. “Have you come to train with me? We are fellow Heroes, after all, and I can offer any assistance you might need.”

“Oh, not right now, thank you. I actually wished to have a chat with you.”

“Very well, let’s.”

Priam sat on the ground and gestured to Inigo to do the same. Inigo took a moment to actually do so. The young lad made small remarks here and there under his breath, but they were simple observations such as “Ooh, chilly”.

“Now, what seems to be on your mind?” Priam asked.

“Well,” Inigo began with a nervous tone in his voice. “I-it’s about your daughter, Helena.”

“Is she all right? I checked in on her before I started training.”

“Oh, y-yes! Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you there. No, you see, I’m…interested in courting her.”

Inigo flinched, expecting Priam to blow up in his face or something like that. The lad knows of the Hero’s strength and raw emotions, so the last thing he would want to do would be on the receiving end for those negative ones.

Instead, Priam simply remained silent and waited for Inigo to compose himself.

Oh Gods, had Inigo caused him to be silently angry? That’s even more deadly than an outburst!

“Helena’s a sweet girl, and a definite romantic at heart,” Priam smiled briefly. “You two interact rather well, from what I’ve heard from Cassandra’s gossiping.” He then put on a poker face for Inigo. “But I want you to keep in mind that she’s also on the sensitive side. If you were to continue your excessive flirting, she would take it very personally.”

“You’re…not upset?”

“We’re both adults here, and you’re a respectable enough young lad. I don’t see you as the kind of man that would purposely hurt my daughter or any other woman.”

“I’d rather bury my own grave than do that,” Inigo replied sincerely. Not too overdramatic, thankfully. “I actually feel a special connection with Helena. We exchange poetry, she actually listens to what I have to say even though I never ask her to, and she even knows which flowers to use for certain bouquets!”

Priam smiled again. His daughter definitely got her sweetness from her mother.

“And, may I confide in you, Sir Priam?”

“Very well.”

“When I was younger, I was as shy as Noire is now. Almost like my mother, really.” Inigo gave an awkward chuckle, and then played with the ring his mother gave him that he wore around his neck. “To help me overcome my shyness, she said that I should practice talking to girls.”

“And you flirt with them because when it works, then they’re happier as a result?”

“Yeah. I think that’s my father’s side of the family that encouraged that, though.”

True, Virion was as bad a flirt as Inigo (Priam recalled Sully telling him about how Virion proposed to her the day they met). But that still felt unsettling to Priam.

“I definitely promise that if Helena agrees to me courting her that I wouldn’t flirt with anyone but her. And if she rejects, then I’d only hope we could still remain good friends like we are now.”

“Would you give up flirting if she said no?”

Inigo thinned his lips.

“Of course, I wouldn’t go right back into flirting. But…it’d be a habit that I’d be willing to break. The last thing I would want to do is break more hearts.”

“Fortunately, you can make girls and women feel better without constantly asking them out on dates and the like. You can still compliment them and wish to make them smile.”

“Oh, that’d be a dream come true.”

* * *

 

When the two returned to camp, everyone (save for Maribelle) was awake and doing their daily rounds. Inigo shook Priam’s hand before he returned to his tent, and Priam reunited with Robin as she tallied over supplies.

The two exchanged a “Hey” and a brief peck on the lips.

“Training go well?” Robin asked.

“When I could, yep.”

“Was something distracting you? I hope it’s not muscle aches again.”

“No, Inigo wanted to ask for my blessing so he could hopefully court Helena.”

“Ah, he asked you, too?”

“Yea-” Priam stopped himself after fully processing what she said. Huh, Inigo asked her before him. Maybe he also asked for Morgan and Cassandra’s blessings. “When’d he ask you?”

“Last evening when we were on watch. Poor guy looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he asked.”

“He was like that for me, too.” Priam laughed briefly.

He then wondered why Inigo would ask them separately. Was he worried about the two of them destroying him simultaneously? Ah well, Priam was just glad that Inigo was considerate enough to ask Robin for her blessing.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go into ‘overprotective dad’ mode.”

“Helena’s an adult, so even if I did, it wouldn’t mean much. Every parent wants to protect their children from being hurt, but I wouldn’t want to coddle her, Cassandra, or even Morgan. They’re all bright and caring kids, and I know that with your tactical genius that they’d make great choices.”

Robin blushed and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“And with your strong will, they’d take on any challenge in front of them.”

Priam smiled, and returned the kiss to Robin’s cheek before he gave her another kiss on the lips.

* * *

 

“This actually reminds me, Cassandra’s interested in asking Owain out,” Robin said bluntly.

“Oh Gods, those two already have the energy of a Thoron spell when put together.”


	6. Fire Emblem Legacy Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishful thinking of Priam getting his own game. Not likely to happen but planning this stuff is fun!

**Part 1:**

  * It’ll start with Priam narrating about great legends as he polishes and does his best to repair the Ragnell, sometimes flashing back to Ike’s great accomplishments and all that
  * “Well, I guess it’s time to make some legends of my own”
  * Cut to gameplay portion of the trailer, all cool and stuff with some really awesome music, maybe show off some characters Priam can recruit early game along with some new mechanics
  * Music comes to a halt, cutscene of blue flames and statues and the Fire Emblem
  * “The Alondite…can restore the Ragnell?” 
  * Mysterious voice, probably Cindy Robinson: “Yes, and with it, you’ll learn more about your origins”
  * _Fire Emblem Legacy_



**Part 2:**

You sync up your copy of Awakening for a bonus story for how Priam got to the Isle of Giants (probably as a bonus prequel for the game idk)

WELL, if you happen to marry Priam in a file, there are special cutscenes where you see him training with Robin that leads to them marrying. All around fluff that fills his heart with bittersweet feelings. He tells someone in his army that he’s out traveling because Robin sacrificed herself to Grima, and she would have wanted him to be happy.

He takes Naga’s words of her one day coming back to heart, and as such, won’t be able to romance anyone in the army.

At the end of Legacy, there’s another bonus cutscene where Priam gets word of Robin’s return. He immediately sets off to find her, with her doing the same, and a happy yet tearful reunion takes place

I think as a bonus, Morgan is an additional character you can recruit and Robin for the post-game

 

**Part 3:**

So you know the common trend of video game protagonists is “brooding dadly figure”? 

FE Legacy makes you think Priam’s going to be like that with his really cool Vanguard-like outfit and monologuing but then it turns out he’s actually a charismatic badass because he gets excited as all hell to punch a monster or fight through a brigand brigade, almost like what you might see in Bayonetta, Yakuza, or Jojo 


	7. Of Forgotten Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another February 9th passes, but it feels rather lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after their A support, building up to that S rank.

It’s common to be caught off guard with how much time passes as you grow older, where something that happened ages ago can feel like it happened only yesterday, and it’s also unfortunately common for friends to be busy and grow apart as you grow older. Despite this common knowledge, it still feels awful to not have a big fanfare for your birthday.

Priam remarked as such when it seemed like no one really did much aside from a few utters of “Happy birthday!” and promises to do something for him in more convenient times that seemed like were just vague promises instead of ones set in stone. No gifts, not even something miniscule like some extra meat on his dishes. Not even a small pastry with a candle in it, or singing the annoying but thoughtful Happy birthday song. 

It felt like a regular day when it really shouldn’t.

Actually, it felt worse than that. It felt like he was forgotten, which just twisted the knife at this point. People joked that Kellam was easy to forget, but they would at least do something for his birthday. And Priam was a leader of his own army, dang it! 

Scenarios played over in his head about everything and nothing. He replayed the times he would make others feel included, which made him bitter that they didn’t do the same for him. He kicked himself mentally for not reminding others beforehand. Of course people would forget when they get busy! Why didn’t he think of that earlier!?

He remained quiet throughout the day, with the occasional responses to others’ questions that had nothing to do with his birthday or even how he was feeling. Everyone seemed to be getting along fine without him.

With no last minute surprise birthday dinner in the mess hall, Priam concluded that he should go to bed now before he depresses himself even further. Even eating surrounded by his comrades didn’t feel right.

Maybe next year will be better.

Priam opened his tent flaps and nearly passed the person in front of him to crawl under his covers. He did a double check to make sure that the tactician Robin was, in fact, in his tent.

“Uh, hello there, Robin,” he spoke up. 

“Hi, Priam,” Robin responded with a small grin.

Admittedly, Priam was not only flustered by this sudden appearance, but just because Robin was...well, Robin. The Robin who wanted to learn from him, the Robin who cared for her comrades as if they were family, the Robin who could come up with battle plans like they were nothing. Kind, brilliant, respectful, beautiful, lovely-er, wonderful Robin. 

Next to her was a small table with two pieces of bear meat placed on two identical dishes. 

“...Is that...for me?” 

Robin nodded, “Admittedly, I wanted to do something more spectacular for your birthday, but catching this bear took a lot more effort than I thought it would.”

...She remembered. Robin of all people remembered. And she gave him something she knew he would like. Something the two of them could share together. Something that he could enjoy with someone he really cared about, despite how simple it was.

Priam didn’t realize he was holding his breath at first. He swallowed the lump developing in his throat when he noticed how genuine Robin’s smile was. His arms were doing the thinking for him, as he wrapped his arms around the tactician. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, doing his best to hide how shaky his voice had gotten. “Truly.”

Secretly, Robin worried this wasn’t enough for him. Priam definitely deserved more than just a small meal. If it were up to her, she’d give him the world and more. But with how he was holding her, Robin knew this was what he needed most. She returned the embrace with no hesitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels as the years go on, people tend to forget Priam unless they're trying to argue about his existence. That's no fun, especially when you feel like nobody cares about you, so I wanted to do something that would theoretically make him feel better.


End file.
